1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunications in general and more particularly to wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caller identification information is typically presented to a user of a mobile communications device on a visual display. However, viewing the identity of a calling party on a display may be impossible or inconvenient for a user, e.g., due to a visual impairment or being engaged in another activity, such as operating a motor vehicle, that prevents the user from viewing a display safely. A user may configure the mobile communications device to play a distinctive ring tone to indicate an incoming call from a particular caller or group of callers. This approach requires the user to manually configure the mobile communications device and the user must remember ring tone assignments to callers. Similarly, a software application on the mobile communications device may recite the phone number of the calling party. For this approach to be effective, the user must have knowledge of the number or numbers from which a party may call. Accordingly, improved techniques for announcing caller identification information are desired.